headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/E
Edgar Norton Edgar Norton played Poole in the 1931 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. In 1936 he played Hobbs in Dracula's Daughter. He played Thomas Benson in Son of Frankenstein in 1939. Eduardo Arozamena Eduardo Arozamena was a Mexican film actor. He was born in Mexico City, Mexico on October 17th, 1877. In 1931, Eduardo played the role of Professor Van Helsing in the Spanish version of Universal Pictures' vampire classic, Drácula. Edwin Neal Edwin Neal is an American film actor. He was born in Houston, Texas on July 12th, 1945. Edwin is best known for playing the role of the hitchhiker, aka Nubbins Sawyer, in the 1974 horror film The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Eileen Peddle Eily Malyon Eily Malyon was a British film actress. She was born Eily S. Lees-Craston in London, England on October 30th, 1879. In 1935, Eily played the role of a sick woman in the horror film Mark of the Vampire. Eily Maylon then went on to play the role of a nurse named Miss Peabody in the 1936 film Dracula's Daughter by Universal Pictures. In 1946, Eily played Hannah, a housekeeper in Jean Yarbrough's She-Wolf of London. Eily Malyon passed away in South Pasadena, California on September 26th, 1961 at the age of 81. Elijah Wood Elizabeth Ward Elizabeth Ward is an American film actress. She played the role of Lyla Potter in the 1982 slasher film Alone in the Dark. Ellie Crockett Ellie Crockett played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Emma Griffiths Malin Emma Griffiths Malin played the role of a young whore in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Emily Chandler Westergreen Played a walker on episodes of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Emily Deschanel Emily Deschanel is a film and television actress who hails from a family of TV entertainers. She was born Emily Erin Deschanel in Los Angeles, California on October 11th, 1976. Before taking on the female lead role of Doctor Temperance Brennan in the crime drama series Bones, in which she co-stars with former Angel actor David Boreanaz, Emily did a little work in the horror genre. She played Pam Asbury in the 2002 haunted house miniseries Rose Red, after which she went on to play Kate Hougton in Boogeyman in 2005. Enver Gjokaj Enver Gjokaj is an American film and television actor. He was born in Orange County, California on February 12th, 1980. In 2013 he played Pete Dolgen in the "Dead Weight" episode of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Eric Jungmann Eric Mabius Eric Harry Timothy Mabius is an American film and television actor. He was born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania on April 22nd, 1971. Eric's first work in the horror genre was playing the lead role of Alex Corvis in the 2000 supernatural/action film, The Crow: Salvation. In 2002, Eric played the role of Matt Addison in the Screen Gems adaptation of Resident Evil. Erica Macready Erica Macready is a film actress. She is possibly related to producer Michael Macready and actor George Macready. She played a nurse named Babette in the 1970 horror film, Count Yorga, Vampire. Erica Page Erik Jensen Erik Jensen played Doctor Steven Edwards on episodes of season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Ernie Hudson Ernie Hudson is an American film and television actor. HAe was born in Benton Harbor, Michigan on December 17th, 1945. Hudson played Justin Jones in Leviathan in 1989 and he played Sergeant Albrecht in The Crow in 1994. Evelyn Doggart Evelyn Doggart played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Ezra Buzzington Played a sedated patient on American Horror Story: Asylum.